


No Peace For The Living

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Someone is being haunted.





	No Peace For The Living

He haunts me. For fifteen years, I was rid of him and now he haunts me. Ten months out of every year he sits in my classroom, he sits at the Gryffindor table, he struts around the halls.

He haunts me. He levels his wife's accusing green eyes at me. He reminds me that he saved my life. He haunts me, yet I have no choice but to defend his ghost with my life.

They say there is no rest for the wicked and they are right.

But James Potter makes sure there is no peace for the living, either.


End file.
